Len Discovers Banana's
by KrispyLays
Summary: How Len Discovers Banana's. CRACK IS AHEAD. But not so much that it will be nonsense. Just more humor than usual. -Subject to revision-


Len Discovers Banana's

* * *

><p>"Rin! there is nothing to eat!" Len shouted at his twin as he made his way up the gigantic mansion they shared with the rest of the Vocaloids.<p>

"Did you check_ all_ the fridges? We have like 10 in this mansion! Plus the mini ones in our rooms! You know that master has like a fridge in every recording or drawing studio..." Rin said as she went to a fridge to fetch a soda.

"Len!"

"What?"

Rin opened the fridge door all the way until it broke. What was inside was everyone's dream, chocolate bars, caramel, fried chicken, pizza, steak, candy, everything you can dream of!

"You said there wasn't anything to eat!" Rin said incredibly.

"Yeah! There's like, NOTHING to eat!" Len said exasperated, throwing his hands up then resting them at his hips.

"You could find a five course meal in here! Master just restocked on supplies!" Rin shouted as she started to grab everything in her sight and stuff it wherever her clothes had room, living in a house with more than 10 people, you learn what you needed to survive.

"Well, yeah...but I don't want anything from in there..." Len twiddled his thumbs together as he looked down at his feet.

Rin just sighed as she took her brother by the ear and dragged him towards Kaito's room. He was still recording a song with master so he wouldn't be in there until at least an hour. Unless he came early...

"Rin! Ouch! Let go! Let go! Let go!" Len whined and struggled but it was no use. His sister was way stronger than him. And plus, it was mid after noon, everyone was either out or recording, so no one could here him. Poor Len.

"We are here!" Rin shouted as she threw her brother in the room with nonhuman strength.

"Wait Rin-!" Before Len could get up, he was locked inside the blue-haired man's room.

"Great, what am I suppose to do now? All Kaito has in here is ice cream..." Len grumbled as he dusted himself off and walked to the mini fridge that was placed in the corner of the room.

He crouched down and opened the fridge before scuffling inside for anything to satisfy his hunger.

"No...no...no...I think that already expired...no...Hell no! ...No..." Len sighed tiredly as he closed the fridge and made his way to the older Vocaloids desk.

"Geez, couldn't Kaito be more organized..." Len grumbled as he stacked up numerous stacks of sheets of music. As he was cleaning, something caught his eye.

He walked towards the TV stand. There was a small TV, and a plate of...things...,"Whats this?" Len picked up a round orange thing. On the front, there was a small sticker on the front that said 'orange'.

"Eww...I don't like the texture(1)... what the f*ck is that? No, I'm not even gonna ask..." Len mumbled to himself as he searched through the mysterious plate of curious items.

"Len?" A deep voice rang out of the silent room.

"Right here Kaito! Hey, what are these?" As Kaito came in, he didn't even have time to ask the blonds Vocaloid why he was in his room before a plate of fruit were shoved at his chest.

"Oh, these are fruit, you can go ahead and have one Len, if you want." Kaito passed the younger the plate of fruit to him before going to his desk and putting down his new sheets of music notes.

"Oh, thanks Len, for cleaning up, I've been meaning to for days but I haven't had the time." Kaito said, yawning and taking his white coat off, leaving him in a white dress shirt.

He look towards Len to find him staring at the fruit...still...

"Uh... Len? I said you were welcome to have one..." Kaito said as he got up and went over to the younger.

"...What do they taste like?" Len suddenly asked.

Kaito blinked before shrugging and grabbed an apple before taking a bite out of it,"Well, most of them are sweet." Kaito shrugged again as he threw placed the unfinished apple on his desk. He then picked up a towel and head for the bathroom, "Len, I'm gonna take a shower ok? You can stay of you want, make yourself at home." Most, if not all of the older Vocaloids looked at the younger ones as younger sisters/brothers so they were comfortable around each other.

"Alright, thanks Kaito. Now...which one to eat..." Len mused as he picked up various fruits of different colors.

"THIS ONE. THIS IS THE CHOSEN ONE!" Len Said dramatically as held a yellow fruit in his hand.

"Wonder...Oh! You peel it off before you eat it!" Len shouted happily before peeling the yellow fruit and taking his first bite.

Len widened his eyes. This tasted better than anything he had eaten before! It felt as if his taste buds were dancing with joy. He quickly ate through he whole thing, being careful to not eat the peel.

"I NEED MOREEEEEE!" Len shouted as he ripped open the shower door, scared the living daylights out of a very much naked Kaito. A few fangirls came in and took pictures before winking at him then leaving(2).

"LEN!" Kaito turned bright red as he was ABOUT to dry off, only to be scared when his door was ripped off its hinges and a very desperate looking Len appear with a few fangirls who took pictures and left.

"I NEED MORE YELLOW FRUIT. GGIIIVEEE MEEEEE!" Len shouted as he ran out of Kaito's room and throughout the mansion looking for any signs of the dubbed, 'yellow fruit'.

Kaito sighed wrapped a towel around his waste before appearing in the hallway,"LEN! ITS CALLED A BANANA!" He then smiled and went back inside his room. No need for him to be apart the chaos Len was creating.

He then laughed as he heard Gakupo shout something about tiny blonde midgets searching in his underwear drawer. 

* * *

><p>Jasmin- Soo...i just got into vocaloid.<p>

Akima- Just now?

Jasmin- Well, all my other friends were already into it but i just got into it now...

Akima- *sighs*


End file.
